masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Squad Members Guide (Mass Effect 2)
What exactly is the purpose of this article? One can just check the character's respective pages for this info. Vegnas 16:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) So that a person doesn't have to check each character's respective pages for this info. 17:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : This page has a lot of potential, an overview of every squad member's abilities is handy. Yes I agree it was annoying to have to check each squad member's pages individually for details about bonus powers when I was deciding on which bonus power to take. Adding in the weapons proficiencies of each member somehow, would make this page even better. Dch2404 17:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I see. However you could type in the power and get the information. As it stands, all of this is redundant info. Vegnas 17:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Typing in overload does not show me which squad member has that power. As it stands, this page is as redundant as Powers. 17:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, my point was that overviews are good in order to avoid the constant re-searching individual pages to find out individual stats (sorry I didn't make that clear, my bad). And anonymous above does have a point about the Powers page being technically redundant too. I'm in favour of keeping the page, expanding it to look like the Powers page (with the glitzy icons), and possibly renaming it to something like "Squad Members Overview". Technically this page is now not redundant with the addition of the weapons proficiencies information, which is not on individual character pages. Dch2404 17:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion .02$ I agree with the deletion nomination. Twilsemail 17:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : I disagree. It's annoying to check each character individually in the game or on this wiki. Also, if this is redundant, isn't the Powers page also redundant? 17:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I also disagree. Heck, Samara's page doesn't even mention her weapons. There's also a considerable difference in intent between the individual pages and a comparison chart such as this. Individual power/companion pages are for details on that power/companion. The Power (and this) page is for comparing the classes/companions. --DarkJeff 18:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I support the deletion. I'm concerned about this spawning more and more comparison pages when we have the information recorded elsewhere already for people to check. --Tullis 06:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, scratch that. What's really bothering me is that it's just sort of sitting there. It's not an article, it's just a table that looks like it belongs in a guide. Instead of merging into Powers, where it doesn't really belong either, couldn't we make it an appendix to the Mass Effect 2 Guide and turn this into a redirect? --Tullis 06:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I like having reference pages so when I want information like this, I don't have to go to several different pages. So I'm not in favor of deletion. But I do think that table is backwards. Maybe it's just me, but having the squaddies listed vertically and the powers horizontally would be much easier visually for comparison. Unless of course you are used to reading vertically.--Karstedt 06:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think this table really merits an article by itself, but I'm not sure merging it into the ME2 guide proper is a good idea. That guide right now is devoted exclusively to a walkthrough of the main game; 'statistical' gameplay information like weapons upgrades and damages have their own pages. Since we already have specialty guides such as the class-specific guides, the upgrades guide and the morality guide, why don't we just make a 'Squad Members Guide (Mass Effect 2)' and put that information there? It could then form the nucleus of another specialty guide discussing statistical information and squad member usage strategies. My own two cents... UERD 10:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me.--Karstedt 18:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's a user guide. It isn't suppose to be factual nor informative, but gives you options on what pairings worked well for that user. Deleting this is almost like saying you should delete the Mass Effect 2 Guide since each assignment page already has information about how to complete it. --Lord0din69 07:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion again? Why is this page up for deletion again? I know the stated reasons but if you disagree with how the article is written, you should re-write it or put up the Cleanup tag (as I already have and the guide has shot up in quality since then). This article serves a useful purpose and there is no one other page with all this information (which is the criteria for deletion stated). If there was another (one) page with all these criteria then I'm sure not many people would care. Finally a comparison page is useful, just like it is for the weapons, though a comparison and an indepth guide (which this page sort of gives) is more useful. Bastian964 00:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : So, are we taking this ol' article out behind the barn and putting her out of her misery? Since the 'delete' tag was put up, Bastian's comment has been the only one concerning deletion. I don't think the guide needs to be deleted; it provides useful information and has expansion potential (e.g. squad member specific mechanics, such as the weaponry damage reduction compared to Shepard). More importantly, though, we haven't heard anything from the pro-deletion users, which makes it hard to have a discussion about whether or not to delete this article. I'd give it another week, and if nobody has anything to say the tag should probably be removed. UERD 05:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with UERD. If this article was expanded it would provide a lot of useful information at a glance. The chart of weapon proficiencies is useful if putting a squad together. That is just one example. I believe with a little work and a few more details, this would make a great guide. Lancer1289 March 11, 2010 06:00 (UTC)